Bilbo Baggins' relationships
Information about the relationships of Bilbo Baggins Family Frodo Baggins Out of all his family members, Bilbo loved all his adoptive nieces and nephews, but had a very close relationship with his cousin's son, Frodo Baggins. Bilbo legally adopted Frodo as an heir. He is later seen trying to take Bilbo's book, but the hobbit says that it is not ready for reading yet. Frodo is suspicious of his uncle, but still loved him anyway. Bilbo later gives away all of his fortune to Frodo and leavese for Rivendell. He also gives Frodo his old mithril shirt as well and his most trusted sword. Sackville Baggins Bilbo detests his cousins as much as they dislike him. He especially strongly disliked Lobelia because she tried to steal his own spoons that once belonged to his family. He especially is mad when they are auctioning off his things before he steals his house back. After Bilbo adopted Frodo, his cousin Otho had not been Bilbo's heir any more and Frodo became his own. They had a big family feud that would last for the last years until Frodo and Lobelia made peace with each other, ending their feud. Friends and allies Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin were initially indifferent towards each other since the day they met. Their first meeting took place in Bag End and both were introduced to each other by Gandalf. However, things took an unexpected turn when Bilbo later saved Thorin's life from one of Azog's minions. However, before this event, Thorin insulted Bilbo by stating he wasn't supposed to be on the journey because of the supposed burden he was on the company. Their friendship slightly improved during the course of The Desolation of Smaug, ''especially after Thorin literally embraced Bilbo as a form of apology. The dwarves' and Bilbo's adventure into Mirkwood caused a slight strain in the company's relationship with other members. When they saw a sacred White stag, Bilbo did not want Thorin to kill the magnificant creature and said it was bad luck. However, both of them had different views on luck: while Bilbo believed in good and bad luck, Thorin claimed that they make their own luck and not the other way around. and their eventual capture, Thorin relied on Bilbo to rescue them The hobbit also defended Thorin's honour when the men of Lake-town doubted the dwarves' characters and their true intentions. In ''The Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo and Thorin already start to fall in conflict with each other, appear to be arguing more then the previously. Thorin is indeed hurt and feels that Bilbo betrayed him. Sooner, Thorin banishes his ex-friend from the Lonely Mountain. Dispite their hardship, Bilbo still cares about Thorin. Gandalf Gandalf became friends with Bilbo and chose the hobbit to be the luck fourteenth member. The Istar is very fond and protective of Bilbo, even becoming his protector, mentor and a father figure. Gandalf revealed to Galadriel that he sees kindness and love in Bilbo’s heart and gives Gandalf loads of courage and also presents Bilbo the sword Bilbo names Sting after killing Giant spiders. He also worries when Gandalf is not with them when Gandalf told them to wait at the overlook. They reunite the night before the Battle takes place where both of them are in a short, yet happy reunion. After the Arkenstone trade, Gandalf worries what will happen to Bilbo when Thorin finds out what he's done. Eventually, Gandalf tells Thorin to let Bilbo go. Gandalf refuses for Bilbo to go and worries that he'll hurt himself. Bilbo still defies him. After Thorin's death, Gandalf comforts the mourning hobbit and also travels with him in the return journey. The wizard already figured out Bilbo had the ring ever since they escaped the Goblin Tunnels. Gandalf comes right out and says he is very fond of him, but a "small fellow in a wide world. He visited Bilbo from time to time and supported him when he turned 111 years old. Together they left with each other to the Undying lands with Frodo, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Lord Elrond in 3021 of the Third Age Balin Balin was one of the few initial dwarves who were friendly with Bilbo and the hobbit considered him as one of his first friends. s sympathetic and a grandfatherly figure to Bilbo. He seems to care about and becomes fond of Bilbo more than the other dwarves do. In the beginning of the series, Balin is polite and kind to the hobbit, but also fun throwing some of Bilbo’s dishes around. Almost seeing Bilbo faint, he asked if he was alright, which was not. When Bilbo came after changing his mind to fallow the dwarves until the end, Balin smiled at the hobbit's signature. Balin can also know on Bilbo’s mind through looking at Sting. It’s more of a letter opener than an actual sword. Balin was glad to see him alive and coming to their rescue. Near the journey's end, Bilbo is accomponied by Balin half-way. The latter tells Bilbo that he doesn't know what awaits him, but advises Bilbo not to wake the dragon. Additionally, the courage of hobbits never ceases to amaze Balin. As Thorin starts to fall, the dwarf terrifyingly confides to Bilbo that the Arkenstone is to remain lost. Balin says goodbye to Bilbo before he leaves, and watches his friend leave. A couple years after The Hobbit, Balin and Gandalf visited the Hobbit in Bag End. Fíli Fíli became one of Bilbo's friends, and the dwarf prince was one of the few dwarves to befriend Bilbo and one of the only ones who didn't treat Bilbo with disrespect. However, Fili may have teased him once in a while, He was at first are not that respectable to Bilbo's possessions and abandoned Bilbo to the trolls, but they both came back in the end. Fili was frantically looking for Bilbo and relieved to see him alive. They are reunited before the Battle of the Five Armies, where Bilbo calls out Fili's name. Fíli refused to throw Bilbo off of the gates, and also comforted the fallen hobbit before he left. Bilbo is scared when his friend is captured and killed right in front of him and his friends. After Fili is killed right in front of Bilbo, the hobbit mourns him for a second, closing his eyes and about to cry. Fili's death is what strikes Bilbo the hardest Kíli Kíli became one of Bilbo's friends, along with the other dwarves Kíli especially grew attached to Bilbo on the Quest, but he mistakes his name with an o instead of an "A" in his last name. He teased Bilbo, but it wasn't until he actually soften on Bilbo and loved him like a brother. Kíli later rescues Bilbo from the trolls and came out running to save him from being ripped apart. They all eventually did. When Bilbo is revealed alive, Kili is relieved to find Bilbo alive, and unharmed. Also comes in to protect Bilbo and Thorin in An Unexpected Journey. In a deleted scene, Bilbo actually is worried about Kili's Orc wound. It is unknown on how Bilbo reacted to Kíli's death, but possibly took it really hard, causing the boys Bilbo loved and cared for were gone. Bofur Bofur and Bilbo are good friends. Bofur has a brotherly, protective streak for Bilbo when he pulled the hobbit into the center of the group when the Elves returning to Rivendell. One night, he realized that Bilbo was trying to leave. Bofur unsuccessfully convinces Bilbo to leave, as he's part of the company. He unintentionally hurts Bofur's feelings, and tries to apologize. He just encourages Bilbo with all the luck in the world before they are captured by the trolls. Bofur also points out Bilbo's disappearance to Thorin and relieved to be free. He gets angry that Bilbo's leading them into the cellars and his idea of the barrels. As of the Quest continues, Bofur stays behind, Bilbo asks where he is, but the dwarf had drank too much. After they are victims of Laketown's destruction, Bilbo reunites iwth Bofur and the other,s but warn them they need to leave because of Thorin's madness. They originally had a scene together in The Battle of teh Five Armies, in which Bofur encourages Bilbo to leave Erebor, saying goodbye to him, knowing it would be the last time they would see each other. Bofur also helped Bilbo escape from Erebor to the battlefield, seeing him off for a second time. After the Battle an the funeral, Bofur tearfully says good-bye to the Hobbit, and invites him and the other dwarves to "come in and don't bother knocking." Bard Bilbo met Bard when he and the company were 'attacked' in Bard's "raid". He seems to have no problem with distrust, unlike Dwalin. Bilbo is also the one aware of Bard's name. He also seems annoyed by how the dwarves don't respect him at all. During Bilbo's time when he gives away the Arkenstone, Bard is fond of Bilbo by smiling when he jokes abiout being sorry about stealing the keys under the nose of his guard. He is also fear for Bilbo's safety when Thorin almost kills Bilbo. The Dwarves Bilbo thought that the dwarves were messy and ruining all of his prized possessions. In fact, most of the dwarves did not want Bilbo on their journey. However, a couple of them were willing to begin relationships with Bilbo. They all want Bilbo to be their burglar and lucky number in the end but some of them doubted Bilbo would return. Gandalf said that the dwarves and Bilbo would get to know each other and become friends. He offered them food for the supper and the afternoon tea in the book. Most of them were worried that Bilbo was not around when the spiders attacked them. His idea of them fallowing through the barrels was thought to be insane until Thorin told them to do as Bilbo said. They all hope that Bilbo will find the Arkenstone, but then Ori worried that Bilbo was being burnt alive by Smaug. They did manage to get back in to Bilbo's aid. Enemies Smaug Bilbo dislike Smaug, mostly due to the fact the dragon had taken everything from his friends. He tends to taunt Bilbo in a numerous ways: one for the Arkenstone, two for the alliance between the dwarves and the Lake-men, and how he plays his emotions on how Thorin just doesn't care about Bilbo at all. His titles are declared "lovely" and even Smaug is impressed with these as well. Smaug attacks Bilbo nearly six times. The first was when he was running from him. The second was when Bilbo outran the beast. The third time was almost attacking Bilbo and his companions. The fourth time was the attack on Bilbo, Thorin and Balin. The fifth time was also an attack on Bilbo at the pillars before Thorin shouted to unleash the water. On the last and sixth time was when Smaug attacked the fallen Bilbo on the floor before he ran again. Later Bilbo is horrified as Smaug flies off to destroy Laketown. Azog Despite having little interactions with Azog, Bilbo met the Orc Warlord for the first time when he went to protect Thorin from the Orcs about to attack them, even staringa t Azog coldly and with no fear. The second time they meet again, Bilbo witnesses him stab Fili through the back. This brings Bilbo seems to grow a very strong dislike of him when he killed Fili and then later would kill Thorin. No one knows what Bilbo thought of the Orc Lord's death, but likely didn't care at all and was only focused on his friend. Gollum Gollum and Bilbo met once during the Quest of Erebor, which Bilbo challenged the former hobbit into a riddle duel. Both of them despise each other at the end of their scene. Once Bilbo sees the other side of Gollum, Bilbo realizes that he can not come to kill him and shows him pity instead before leaping over him. Category:Relationships